The Last Son of Zepar
by Western Twin
Summary: The Zepar household once held powerful Devils, so powerful in fact, it warranted them to be wiped out by someone. Everyone thought that was the end of the Zepar household but the young heir; Naruto Zepar, under the alias Naruto Uzumaki, survived and was out to find his parents killer. But his search put his childhood friend and first love in danger so he must return to protect her.
1. Chapter 1 - In the Mountains

**Chapter 1 – In the Mountains**

 **o~0~o**

 ***If coming from original read Author's Notes at the end of the chapter!***

 **o~0~o**

The Himalayan Mountain Range was usually a peaceful and tranquil part of the world. The residents of the various villages had a simple life and that's the way they liked it. You'd get the odd tourist coming through to visit some of the monasteries the monks live in to meditate and find inner peace or climb Mount Everest.

That was all gone now as the sounds of explosions could be heard echoing through the valleys. The source of them was at the base of Everest with the area looking like a battlefield with craters littering the place and if you were so inclined to sense you'd feel the dense amount of magic hovering in the air. Stood in the middle of all this destruction were two people.

One was a teen about 18, he had short spiky blond hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a long black coat with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a burnt orange top, black jeans with multiple pockets and sneakers.

Across from him, the person was wearing a hooded black cloak that hid everything about their body, even the hood shadowed everything about their face. The only thing you could tell about them was that they were exhausted from the heavy breathing.

"You are stronger than expected, Zepar." The hooded figure spat out in a masculine voice.

The blond smirked, "What do you think I've been doing for the past five years? Sitting on my ass?"

"No, I guess you haven't but can you say the same for your friends?"

The teen's glare intensified towards the man, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You see we know everything about you Naruto Zepar, or should I say Naruto Uzumaki. We know you faked your death five years ago to try and throw us off." The hooded man explained, "Let's see if young Rias Gremory can stand up to our might."

Naruto lost it at the mention of his oldest friend and took off towards the man shouting, "I'll kill you before you even have the chance Sabaku!"

Sabaku didn't react except for a purple magic circle growing from his feet and lift up. As it did Sabaku disappeared into nothingness.

Naruto reached the spot too late as Sabaku vanished, "Damn it." He growled, punching the floor in frustration.

Thinking quickly his rolled up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a tattoo near his shoulder. He placed his index and middle fingers on it and watched as it glowed orange for a second before fading back to the black ink.

Within a few seconds, another magic circle appeared next to him, this one was a pale blue, however. Without warning a young woman, about 20, came soaring out. She was wearing a black maid outfit that was accented with red.

She looked around the area, worry etched all over her face. From the moment, she came through the circle she could feel the magic in the air. When her eyes finally landed on Naruto it looked like she was doing everything in her power to hold back the tears.

"Master! What happened?!" She shouted, dropping to her knees to examine the wounds.

Some were serious and he needed medical attention straight away. Going into one of her pockets and proceeded to pull out a small vial that looked to be in shape of a tear and filled with a clear liquid.

Popping the cork out she offered it to Naruto's mouth, "Here drink this."

Naruto gazed into the woman's green eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Etrus."

Immediately he drank the clear liquid and let out a sigh, feeling the pain of his aching muscles and wounds lessen.

He tried to stand but it would seem the liquid only helped the wounds and did nothing for his exhaustion as when he got to his feet his legs couldn't support him and he would have landed back on the charred floor if not for Etrus catching him.

"We have to go. Sabaku, Sabaku was here. He couldn't take me out so he's going after Rias. We have to get to her before something happens." Naruto said.

"Master, you are no fit state to travel. The Phoenix Tear may have accelerated your ability to heal physical wounds, it can do nothing for exhaustion. You need to rest." Etrus pleaded, "Also we have no idea where Lady Rias is. You were specific about not knowing."

Naruto listened to the maid and had to agree with her. He was in no fit state to travel and he cursed himself for not asking where Rias was, "You're right. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't make you my **[Queen]**."

"You'd be just fine, Master."

"Ok, we need to find her. It would take too long to get in contact with Sirzechs and the next meeting isn't for another three weeks." Naruto thought out loud before deciding, "Etrus, get in contact with Wes and have him find out where Rias is. It shouldn't take him more than a day. Once we know where she is, we're going."

Etrus nodded, "Right away, but first we must get you back to the cabin."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Etrus started to walk towards the east, away from Everest, with Naruto leaning against her to walk. They left the charred grounds of the battlefield and continued for about ten minutes before coming to a reasonably sized wooden cabin.

The cabin was a place Naruto came around this time of year to get away from everyone. He liked to come here to meditate and get his inner turmoil under control. He started coming here around this time four years ago to try and cope with his home being destroyed and his parents being killed by the person Sabaku worked for a year before.

Etrus opened the door and went in, having to turn so she could still support Naruto while he makes his way in. After they both crossed the threshold, she lead him to one of the beds and laid him down, trying hard not to strain him any further.

"Are you comfortable, Master?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you Etrus and please stop with the 'Master' thing. I've told you to call me by my name."

"But Master that is not protocol, Lady Grayfia would be extremely upset and disappointed that I did not take her lessons seriously."

"Etrus, when have you ever known me to be one for rules?"

Etrus sighed in defeat, she knew that her Master wasn't going to give up, "As you wish but I will not refer to by just your name. I shall address you with your title, Lord Naruto."

This time it was Naruto's turn to sigh in defeat just by looking into her eyes Naruto knew this was the best he was going to get from her, 'I suppose Lord Naruto is better than Master.' Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Now that is out of the way, I shall contact Wes and tell him of his assignment then we shall eat to regain your strength," Etrus said, standing up and dusting off her uniform.

She walked towards the door before opening it and leaving. Naruto, satisfied that Etrus will complete her job, finally let the exhaustion he tried to keep at bay overtake him and he fell asleep.

 **o~0~o**

It was a few hours before Naruto was roused awake by the smell of rabbit being cooked. Looking around he found Etrus kneeling beside the open fire in the middle of the room. The warm orange glow bouncing off her and being the only source of light with it being night made one word escape from his lips, "Beautiful."

Etrus must have heard him because as soon as he said it she turned away from the skinned, roasting rabbit on the spit to look around at Naruto, "Thank you, my Lord." She replied, the orange glow hiding the dusting of red on her cheeks, "The rabbit is almost done. You should go and wash up."

"I think a shower sounds great right now," Naruto replied.

He got up from the bed and walked toward the door, grabbing a towel that was on one of the chairs that he washed before all this started. He slung it around the back of his neck and opened the door, "I shouldn't be too long." He called back, closing the door.

Etrus didn't reply, instead, she went over to one of the counters that had a variety of vegetables on it. Using the knowledge she had she prepared them on two plates before going back to the rabbit and taking it off the spit, preparing it with the vegetables.

As if he knew, Naruto walked through the door with his clothes in hand and the towel around his waist, just as Etrus placed the plates on the table.

"Smells delicious as always." He commented as the smell of food entered his nostrils.

"Thank you. Now eat up, I expect Wes will be phoning soon to let us know what he's found." Etrus replied, sitting at the table.

"Hm." Naruto nodded, sitting at the other chair.

The two ate in silence. Naruto had a lot to think about and this was his first opportunity since Sabaku attacked that he's had time to sort his thoughts and try and plan his next move but to do that he needed to know where Rias is and if she and the others are safe.

That silence was ended when a buzzing noise echoed throughout the room. Etrus put down her cutlery before going into one of her pockets and pulling out a smartphone. She knew exactly who it was but looked to the screen to be sure and she was right, "It's Wes." She said, handing Naruto the phone.

Naruto accepted it and tapped the screen where the answer button was before putting it to his ear, "Good to hear from you, Wes." Naruto greeted.

"Yeah same here." A male voice replied in an American accent.

"So, I'm guessing you've found something."

Wes hummed in agreement, "Yeah, took a bit of digging. You Devils really like to keep things under wraps but I was able to find out the town she's living in. I've sent the information to your phone it should get there just… about… now."

And true to his word, the phone Naruto had to his ear buzzed. Pulling it away he looked at the screen and saw that there was one new message. He lifted it back to his ear and said, "Thanks a lot, Wes."

"No problem, now if that's all I have a gala to get back too."

"What are you stealing this time?" Naruto asked in a stern voice, you see his **[Knight]** 's full name was Wes Carmichael, he was the sole heir to his family's fortune but got bored so became an international thief.

Naruto found him after a job went awry and revived him as his **[Knight]**. Naruto really doesn't approve of him being a thief but knows he can't change him so told him he is to only steal from people who deserve it and anything he steals goes to the families that are affected.

"A diamond owned by a drug boss. A kid was killed in the crossfire of this guy's gang so I offered my services."

"Ok but I gonna need weekly reports from you for the foreseeable future. I'm guessing Etrus explained the situation to you when she gave you the order earlier."

"Yeah she did and that's cool. I really need to go now my window of opportunity is closing, see ya."

With that Wes hung up the phone and Naruto looked at the screen. He tapped the message and opened it. Inside was a file and he opened that as well.

Inside was a mugshot of Rias as she looked now. She was pretty unique looking, to say the least with her long hair that was scarlet red and piercing turquoise eyes. She had a small smile on her face.

Naruto couldn't help but think that the young teen he left five years ago has grown up to be a beautiful young woman but he always knew she would grow that way if her mother was anything to go by.

He scrolled past the picture and saw the document was a school file for a Kuoh Academy, he skimmed through the contents until he found what he was looking for and sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"What is it, my Lord?" Etrus asked, picking up the plates and moving over to a bin.

"She's in Japan, a small town called Kuoh."

"Well from what you've told me about Lady Rias she loves Japan and its culture."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, true. I still don't have enough strength to travel that far so we'll head out either tomorrow or the day after."

"As you wish."

"I'd also like for you to get in contact with the others and let them know what happened also tell them I want weekly updates from them."

Etrus nodded before grabbing one of the spare towels and leaving, Naruto guessed, to have a shower under the small waterfall not too far from here. Naruto himself moved back to the bed and got comfortable. He closed his eyes but never fully drifted off until he heard Etrus enter back into the room.

After that he drifted back to sleep, preparing himself for the next few days. His life just couldn't be easy, could it…

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **o~0~o**

 **Author's Notes – Hey guys, long time no read. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the new Last Son of Zepar. The old story will be deleted in 24 hours.**

 **As you can read if you've read the last story this is entirely new. Nothing from this chapter was in the original. Also, I have lost all the documentation that I had for this story with it being a year since I last wrote. So, the peerage has changed and Naruto doesn't have a full peerage yet. I won't say with pieces he still has just yet.**

 **If I missed anything out I'll write it in the next Author's Notes. So, until next, see ya. Also, please do leave a review on your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fedora Wearing Fallen

**Chapter 2 – The Fedora Wearing Fallen**

 **o~0~o**

They finally arrived. It took Naruto and Etrus a couple of days to make it to Kuoh, they would have teleported in but they didn't have a seal in Kuoh to go to. After Naruto recovered enough strength for him to travel without hurting himself even more than he already was, they teleported to one of Naruto's seals in the north of Japan courtesy of one of Naruto's **[Bishops]** living there and took a train down.

While they were travelling Etrus got to the task of getting in contact with the other members of Naruto's peerage to make sure they were all ok. She didn't have to contact the **[Bishop]** they just saw or one of his **[Knights]** , Wes.

They stepped out onto the small platform of Kuoh Train Station and looked around. Spotting the sign for Exit they left. Once outside Naruto took in a deep breath of the night air and cracked the bones in his neck, "Ah, it's good to be out of that damn train."

"I have to agree with you," Etrus replied.

She had changed out of her maid outfit to avoid any unnecessary questions. Instead, she was wearing a long-sleeved cotton jumper that went down to her mid-thigh with an orange dress scarf around her neck with a Zepar clan neck between the two. She also had on a pair of black skin-tight jeans and matching boots.

Naruto had the same outfit on except he didn't have his long coat, instead, he was wearing a hoodie jacket with white Zepar swirls on the shoulders.

"So where to now, Lord Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a minute and looked up before finally speaking, "We need to get to a high point so we can scope the area. Like the top of that building." He pointed to a particularly tall building a couple of blocks away.

Etrus nodded before looking up and down the street, "There's no-one around. We're safe."

Naruto hummed in response and suddenly two leathery bat looking wings shot out from his lower back with Etrus doing the same thing a split second later. Naruto kicked off the ground with a tremendous force that slightly cracked the pavement and headed straight for the roof he was looking at. Etrus quickly followed suit.

It didn't take them long to reach the roof they were aiming for. Landing, they got a great look at the layout of the town. The lights from the various street lights and lights from windows were a perfect contrast the void-like-abyss that was the night sky.

"This is perfect, we can get a good reach from here," Naruto commented.

They were just about to scan the area for Devil's energy when Etrus noticed something, "Lord Naruto, look." She said pointing toward a park not too far away.

Naruto followed her staring and saw what she meant, the air above and around the area looked like it was moving. Gone was the dark blue and small specks that were the night sky and instead it was a mixture of silver, purple and dark blue.

"A barrier?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, also there's no demonic energy coming from it whatsoever," Etrus replied.

Now he was focusing on it Naruto noticed it as well, he sighed. It took him this long to notice that but Etrus noticed it almost immediately, he had to admit she always was better at sensing presences than him.

His eyes widened after a second, "It's tainted light." Naruto said.

"Why would there be a Fallen Angel in Devil's territory?"

"I have no idea. Let's go and check it out."

For the second time, they kicked off the floor and headed towards the barrier. It didn't take them long arrive at distortion in space. Just by looking at it Naruto could tell it was quite strong, "This isn't going to be easy to get into." He said.

Etrus moved up next to him and placed her hand on the barrier, luckily the light power they could feel seemed to be just supplying the barrier with the energy it needs to keep its shape and not being used to add any defensive measures to it.

She concentrated and tried to feel what was happening inside the distortion, while she was doing that, Naruto had pulled out a scroll and left it suspended in the air. He pulled out a brush which had kept on him at all time.

Putting brush to the paper he began to draw something, he didn't know what he would do if his mother hadn't shown him how to enchant the brush so it produced an infinite supply of ink for him to use. Just the cost of all that ink made him shiver.

"My Lord, we need to hurry," Etrus said, worry in her voice.

"What's happening in there?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the scroll for a second. One misplaced thing and what he was drawing could have disastrous consequences for everyone involved and maybe more.

"There's only two people inside. One is a Fallen Angel and the one I suspect is supply the light for the barrier and the other is a Devil. I can't get a good read on them from out here because they're dying. They've been poisoned by light and don't have long left." Etrus explained.

"Ok, I'm almost done. The next time I complain about studying I give you permission to hit me Etrus, this seal is a hard one but mom sure drilled it into me."

"Sir now is not the time," Etrus said, more urgency in her voice now.

"Right, right. Not long now."

 **o~0~o**

Inside the barrier, the park looked undisturbed and was abandoned, just like Etrus said except for two people. One was a tall well-built man who was a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt and matching ascot, black trousers and shoes with a black fedora on his head covering most of his dark hair. Currently in his hand was a deep blue spear that seemed to be glowing. He was the Fallen Angel Etrus spoke of if his wings made of black feathers that came out of his back were any indication.

He was staring down at the only other person in the barrier with an odd mix of disgust and satisfaction plastered all over his face. The other was a teen who had a large mass of brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing what looked to be a school uniform of a black blazer, white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings that was open and showing a red t-shirt underneath, matching black trousers, and brown dress shoes.

At the moment, however, his black trousers were more red than black from the amount of blood coming from the two spears that had pierced his legs. He was kneeling on the floor in agony, not just from the stabbing pain but the intense burning surging throughout his body.

"Raynare is losing her touch, she couldn't even kill a weakling like you." The winged man said, venom oozing in his voice as he reeled his arm back to throw the spear in his hand. He had been toying with the pathetic whelp for long enough, "I hope you've made your peace, Issei Hyoudou."

Just as he was about to throw the spear and finish his mission a cracking noise came from above them. While Issei was too consumed by pain to notice, the Fallen did and looked up at the barrier. He was astounded to see cracks branching out from a single point in the space above them just like a plane of glass.

"What the-" The Fallen didn't have time to finish before the barrier shattered into thousands of little pieces that began falling to Earth but never made it before vanishing into thin air.

All he could do was stare wide-eyed as two silhouettes came down from the cracks origin point and landed between himself and Issei.

Naruto looked back at Issei and focused on him for a second, "No way."

"What is it, my Lord?" Etrus asked, not taking her eyes of the Fallen since her Master wasn't looking at him and she wasn't going to let the Fallen blind sight him.

"He's one of Rias'." He replied before looking back to his loyal maid, "Please tell me we have a vial of Phoenix Tears left."

"Yes, we do."

Naruto turned back to the Fallen and gave him his full attention. Etrus glanced over to Naruto for second and saw the look on his face. She would've felt sorry for the Fallen if she could, "Etrus, save him." With a swift roundhouse, he pivoted and smashed both the spears.

Now they lost their construct the light-based weapons dissolved into the air. It would have burnt away Naruto's skin at the point of contact if he hadn't moved so quick.

Etrus nodded and turned to Issei. She knelt next to him, his face was devoid of anything. If she didn't act fast he was going to die, she tapped his cheek to try and get his attention but it didn't work, "Come on! Snap out of it. I need you to snap out of it!" He still didn't react so she resorted to her final method and slapped him.

That got his attention and he quickly looked up. His head darted from one way to another before seeing Etrus and trying to move away in panic but couldn't with his wounds, "Please, please just leave me alone."

"Please calm down, I'm here to help." She replied.

Issei stared at her trying to spot any sign she's lying, seeing her as his only choice he gave, "Ok."

Etrus went into her pocket and pulled out a vial of Phoenix Tears, "Drink this, it'll help."

She moved it to his mouth as he opened his mouth and she poured it in. He swallowed and in an instant, he felt better. The pain from his legs weakened a bit and the burning feeling stopped, he looked down and was amazed to see his wounds were beginning to close with steam billowing from them.

Meanwhile, the Fallen growled at Naruto, "You Devil Scum are like cockroaches, coming out the woodwork. I don't recognize you from around here."

"That's because I'm not from here. Now, what are you doing inside Devil's territory and attacking one of their servants?" Naruto replied.

"I don't go by Devil's rules, why should I? I am Dohnaseek and I'm going to be the last person you ever see." Dohnaseek said, throwing the spear he still had in his hand.

Naruto quickly moved to the side to dodge and watched the spear cut through the air and embedded itself in the ground behind him. A smile crossed his face for a second and flipped back to continue to move out of the way from the onslaught of spears Dohnaseek continued to throw.

He got to the tree line when, "What's going on here!?" A female voice shouted.

Naruto recognised the voice and smiled, 'So I was right.'

Everyone apart from Issei turned around and saw a young woman, around the same age as Naruto. She was wearing a school uniform that Naruto noticed looked very similar to the one Issei was wearing, meaning they went to the same school. She had crimson red hair and turquoise eyes. Naruto knew her as Rias Gremory, the person he was looking for.

Next to Rias was another young woman of similar size and age. She had on the same uniform but had long black hair tied in a high ponytail by an orange ribbon and violet eyes. Naruto recognized her as Akeno Himejima, while not specifically looking for her he was extremely happy to see her.

'I can't believe she kept the ribbon I gave her.' Naruto thought.

"Rias Gremory, what are you doing here?" Dohnaseek asked, frustrated.

"Well you attacked my servant and you are in Gremory territory. I suggest you leave before I use my right to kill you or I inform my brother of this intrusion and have the Maou and Governor deal with this matter." She replied in a cold tone.

'Wow, that's different.' Naruto thought.

"Fine," Dohnaseek said, turning around, "But I'd keep your servants on a shorter leash, you never know what could happen to them. And you, Blond Boy, watch yourself." He finished before taking off into the air.

Rias and Akeno were confused by who Dohnaseek was calling Blonde Boy, so they turned to where Dohnaseek was looking just before he left and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Tears built up in their eyes and each took a step back from Naruto.

"Tha-That's impossible," Akeno said, trying to hold back the quiver in her voice.

"No way," Rias said, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Naruto stepped forward and felt guilty as hell for the level of emotional pain he was causing the two right now. He tried to start a conversation by saying, "It been a long-"

Naruto was cut off being too busy moving out of the way of a black and red energy along with yellow lightning that came from Rias and Akeno respectively.

Etrus took off quickly from her spot next to Issei, who had passed out to help himself heal, to protect her master but one look from Naruto told her not to get involved. While Rias and Akeno readied for a second attack, Naruto pulled out a tag from his pocket that he kept on hand and threw it on the ground in front of him.

He just hoped it worked, the seal on the tag was a working progress. He would find out as the two fired again and Naruto readied to move just in case. As the magic passed over the tag, it activated and a vortex whirled out from it, dragging the magic down and changing their trajectory to the tag.

Rias and Akeno watched in shock as their magic was eaten by the vortex and their target was left completely unscathed.

"Good it works. Good thing you two aren't as strong or that wouldn't have worked." He said, with a small chuckle.

Rias' rage boiled overhearing him use _his_ voice and _his_ laugh, "Who the hell are you!? How dare you take that form!" She yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

'Form?' Naruto thought… 'Oh no.'

"Rias, Akeno. It's really me, Naruto." Naruto said, softly. "Please let me explain."

"Don't you dare lie to us!" Akeno shouted, her rage to boiling over, "Naruto was killed five years ago! Now tell us who you really are!"

Naruto was actually getting scared now, he watched their magic flare up like a blazing fire around them and was destroying the area around them as the magic energy danced from them and attacked anything.

"Rias, Akeno it's really me," Naruto said, thinking for a second. He needed to think of something only he knows about them that will prove to them that he was really him.

Finally thinking of something he said, "Rias, we've known each other since we were born. If I wasn't me how would I know that you have a fear of camels from when you got hurt when we were six after we snuck out to see them." He said before looking to Akeno, "And Akeno, I've known you since Rias brought you home after finding you exhausted. Also, how else would I know you're Slash Dog's cousin."

Rias and Akeno listened to him and as he talked their magic slowly died down. When he was finished their magic was gone and they were just looking at him with longing and tear-filled eyes.

"It, it's really you isn't it," Rias said.

Naruto gave them a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, it's me."

Naruto was quickly bombarded by the two as they hugged him and began crying into his chest. He quickly returned the hug, just as happy to see them as they were him. They stayed that way for a while, all content with how they were at this moment after five years of being apart and in Rias and Akeno's case thought the other being dead.

However, all happy things must come to an end and this time it took the form of Etrus, "My Lord, the Phoenix Tears may have helped this boy but he still needs to be rested and I don't think a path in the park is healthy. Also, if someone comes by soon it will be difficult to explain."

Naruto heard Etrus and had to admit she was right, he looked down at Rias and Akeno and said, "Hey you two, we need to end now."

Both of them took a second before nodding and stepped back. He moved his hands to their faces and wiped away the leftover tears from their faces.

"So, what now?" Akeno asked.

"I need to get Issei home and safe," Rias said.

"Yeah, Etrus and I need to book a hotel room for the night." Naruto added, "How about I come by sometime tomorrow and we can talk?"

While Rias didn't want to let Naruto go so soon, she had to put her duties as peerage **[King]** and territory owner first. She glanced to Issei before saying, "We have school tomorrow and I need to talk to Issei about being a Devil so how about you come to the old school building of Kuoh Academy at around 5 pm?"

Naruto nodded, "Perfect, we'll need to find a place to stay so that'll give me time to find a place tomorrow."

The two young women nodded and walked over to Issei while Etrus passed him off to them and walked back over to stand by Naruto.

A magic circle grew around Rias, Akeno and the sleeping Issei. Rias looked back at Naruto before they disappeared and said, "You better come by tomorrow."

"I will," Naruto replied with a smile.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **o~0~o**

 **Author's Notes – Hey guys, not much to say with the first chapter only being released yesterday except one thing; Thank you so much for all the response for this story. I would like more reviews to know what you think.**

 **Finally, I still need to finalize the harem but I can say that a couple will be different from the original.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Last Night of the Zepar

**Chapter 3 – The Last Night of the Zepar**

 **o~0~o**

The day had been a busy one for the clan heir and his **[Queen]**. They stayed at the Hightide Hotel last night and both got up early this morning to start looking for a house.

They spent the morning looking around the town before finding what they were looking for in the form of a large portion of land for sale. Using a dummy corporation his parents had set up to buy property in the mortal world, he purchased the land. The deal was done by 2 pm.

Now both Naruto and Etrus were stood on the land, it was far enough away from the other houses for them to do anything and not be spotted. That really comes in handy when you are a Devil who works with supernatural means.

He turned to Etrus and asked, "Would you be able to put up a barrier around the area? I don't want the humans questioning why a huge house just appeared out of nowhere so I want the barrier to show construction."

Etrus nodded, "How long shall it last?"

"I think we can blag a week of construction," Naruto replied.

"Very well."

Etrus walked away to begin putting up the barrier while Naruto stayed in the same spot. He looked over the area for a second before nodding. He closed his eyes and put his hands into a praying motion and began to channel magic into his hands. Now usually this stance would evoke a monster of a headache for Devils with it being so closely connected to God of the Bible and Heaven but not starting a prayer makes him safe.

He felt the magic built up in his hands and he felt them weigh down from the pressure, opening his eyes he saw smiled with satisfaction. Around his hands was an orange colour energy licking the air around his hands.

Before he could lose the focus needed for this spell, he slammed both hands into the grass. The energy was so dense, he couldn't even feel the grass between his fingers or the dirt under his palms.

As soon as his hands made contact with the ground, his family's magic circle erupted outwards. Seeing the spell was done he moved away and stood back and waited.

Luckily it wasn't long before something happened in the form of a very large scroll rising out from the centre of the circle. It continued up until it was a couple of feet up in the air, he grabbed it. Quickly the circle disappeared into nothing and he knelt back down.

Rolling out the scroll, Naruto saw all the secrets and valuables that the Zepar household ever had, this was the Zepar Vault Scroll. It was the only thing that survived from his family and that was only because it was kept in a pocket dimension just in case of such an event.

"Ah ha." He said, finding the seal he was looking for.

Rifling through his pockets, Naruto pulled out four blank tags. Taking one, he pressed it against the seal before pulling it away with a copy of the seal on it. And he repeated the process another three times for the other blank seals.

Finishing with the Vault Scroll, he rolled it back up and pressed a minuscule amount of magic into a seal on the spine of the scroll. He watched it sink back into another magic circle it summoned.

He walked across the area and placed the tags down in the shape of a huge diamond. When he was finished he walked into the middle of the tags, he looked around, "Looks like the middle."

His wings exploded from his back and he took off into the air. He continued up until he was about thirty feet above the ground. He summoned another magic circle and blasted magic directly into the four tags.

As he funnelled magic in the ground began to shake and crack to connect the four points together in a circle. Then the circular area just fell away as if there was nothing there and all that was left was a black abyss.

It was like that for about a minute before Naruto saw something rising out from the void. It was a roof, outdo the void was rising a huge house.

To anyone but Naruto and Etrus, this may have been an amazing sight, watching a beautiful house rise from the ground. While it wasn't a mansion it was certainly big enough to house Naruto, his peerage and guests with easy.

It was three stories made of white brick. There was a small fountain in the front courtyard and what looked to be a training field in the back surrounded by a brick wall.

It took a while for the full structure to make it out the ground and once it was flush with the ground Naruto cut off his magic to the tag and the shaking stopped.

He descended down to land just in front of the fountain, just in time for it to start working and Etrus to walked up to join him.

"Good the water still works." Naruto said he looked to Etrus, "The barrier in place?"

Etrus nodded, "Yes, to everyone outside it looks as if construction has started and anyone who is not permitted tries to get a closer look with having a brief compulsion to do something else."

"That's good. Now let's see if everything is ok and I need a shower after that." He said, wiping away some sweat from his brow.

"I agree," Etrus added, barriers maybe her forte but having a barrier this big that lasts a week and has secondary effects sure works up a sweat.

They walked up to the door and Naruto summoned up a small key and used it to unlock the double doors.

 **o~0~o**

Changing out of his clothes and having a shower, Naruto had just arrived at the gates of Kuoh Academy with Etrus by his side. He had changed into a black jacket with a red band on his right arm with the Zepar swirl on and orange trousers.

It was five minutes to five and the sky was a multitude colour of red, orange and yellow. Naruto looked up the Academy and shivered, something about the red sky behind it and the total aband of students gave the place a look of doom and horror.

He could just picture a strike of lightning hitting the ground behind the building.

Naruto gulped, "Come on, let's go."

They walked into the courtyard and looked around, "Erm, do you have any idea where the Old School Building even is?"

"It's just beyond the tennis courts on the other side of the main building," Etrus replied.

"How do you-" Naruto looked around but stopped his question when he saw his **[Queen]** pointing at a campus map he had just walked straight past. He sighed before gesturing for her to pass, "You lead."

Etrus had a small smirk of superiority on her face when she walked past.

They walked around the large building and were greeted by the sight of the Olympic size running track and two caged off tennis courts. They walked around them both on the elevated pathway until they came to the Old School Building.

Even though it was old the wooden walls and pillars were well kept, they only sign of ageing was the amount of ivy that had snaked its way all the way up to the roof. The clock on the tower in the centre was even working, showing that it was a couple minutes to five.

"The Devils headquarters is in the old school building in the overgrown part of the campus. Very cliché." Naruto said, walking into the building.

This time he knew exactly where he was going as he spotted the sign telling him the Occult Research Clubroom was upstairs, "Smart cover." Etrus commented.

"I suppose so, any strange things that happen in the area can just be explained by that," Naruto replied.

Something that spotted Naruto's eye was down the corridor next to the stairs. One of the doors had a load of yellow tape across the doorframe. Concentrating on it for a second Naruto felt that there was a barrier on the door.

'Rias is hiding something in that room.' He thought to himself.

They continued to climb the stairs and continued down the hallway, the sounds of two people talking behind the door at the end. The closer they get, the clearer it got.

"Rias, the ground shook for a least five minutes and it wasn't a natural earthquake. We need to investigate what was the cause." A serious-sounding female voice came from a door that was slightly ajar.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered, stopping a few feet from the door.

Etrus saw the look of horror on his face and was confused, "My Lord, what is it?" She whispered, sensing the atmosphere.

"That voice is Sona's. Fuck, I didn't realise she was here as well if I'd known I would have got permission for the house." Naruto replied, shaking and terror coursing through his veins.

"What's so bad about her?"

"Nothing, she was one of my friends when Rias and I were kids but if you did anything against the rules of a game or something Sona became scarier than anything I've seen."

"I will get to the bottom of it Sona, don't worry. Now I have a meeting coming up so I need to prepare." Rias voice rung out from the same door.

Naruto stood bolt upright and froze for a second as he heard the click of their shoes on the floorboards. Snapping out of it in a split second, Naruto looked left and right. He pushed on a door next to him and smiled when it opened.

Grabbing Etrus' arm he pulled her into the room with him and closed the door just as he heard the squeak of the other door opening. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"I'll see you later, Sona," Rias said.

"Yes, goodbye Rias," Sona replied.

He stayed there as he heard Sona walk down the corridor until the sound of footsteps were lost.

"Naruto, get the hell out here now!" Rias shouted.

Like a small child caught with his hand the cookie jar, Naruto came out of the room very slowly. Once in the corridor and looking at Rias' glare, he scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Erm, hey Rias."

"In." She said, stepping aside from the door and pointing into the room.

Naruto just did as he was told and walked into the room with Etrus following with a shocked look on her face. She never got Naruto to do anything with a look and a word. She looked to Rias for answers and she smiled.

"I learnt from his mom," Rias answered.

"Ah," Etrus replied.

Naruto looked around the clubroom and was impressed. Although he had to be honest with himself, this was the Gremory household we're talking about here. Like hell, her parents and brother would let her have anything but the best.

The walls were lined with bookcases, each and every one filled to the brim. He caught a glimpse at some of the names; The Book of Lies, The Satanic Bible, The Book of Law, 777 and Other Qabalistic Writings of Aleister Crowley just to name a few.

Looking around he also saw that there was a large open space which had been used for a magic circle painted on the floor. From the size Naruto knew that it was the central teleportation for the territory, you could teleport anywhere that the owner deemed their territory.

While he was looking around, Rias had gotten in front of him and was gesturing to one of three very well made brown leather couches. All of which was around a small wooden coffee table.

"Sit." She ordered.

Naruto nodded and sat down while Etrus stood behind him and the couch.

"Etrus, please sit," Naruto said, patting the space next to him.

Etrus shook her head, "As your servant and **[Queen]** I will stay here to guard you."

"I'm guessing you were the cause of that earthquake earlier." Rias guessed, not hearing the two talking.

She had moved to sit at a well-crafted Victorian desk which was quite baron on the top except for a single candle in the corner and was accompanied by a photo frame that was position so only Rias could see it. It was a photo of Rias, Akeno and Naruto when they were younger. They were piled on top of each other with Naruto on the bottom, Rias on top of him and Akeno on top of her. All three were smiling, Rias often was found just looking at the photo and being lost in the times she spent with her childhood friend.

Naruto looked back to her, chuckling awkwardly and scratching the back of his head again.

Rias sighed, "I'll take that as a yes." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

Rias had known Naruto for long enough to know when he's been caught in the middle of a prank or has done something, he's a terrible liar.

"At least tell me why you caused an earthquake that was felt across the entire town." She continued, looking back at him.

"Well I, sort of, summoned a house."

Rias looked at him as if he grew a second head. He just said he summoned a house, what!?

"You summoned a house?" She asked, just to make sure she heard him correctly and she wasn't going crazy.

"Yep."

"Like a house?" She repeated, make the shape of a house in the air.

"Yes."

"A building you live in?"

"Usually yeah."

"How!?"

"Seals."

Rias head dropped on the desk, how could she forget? The Zepar clan were known throughout the Underworld, Heaven and even the supernatural races here on Earth for their incredible use of seals and the things they could do with them. If it wasn't for them, the Devils wouldn't be able to create a Central Teleport for their territories. It was originally a Zepar secret until they decided it would be better for Devils if they could all use them.

Lifting her head showing a small red mark on her forehead, "Will there be another one for anything else?"

Naruto thought for a second before shaking his head, "Nah, I haven't got anything planned at the moment."

"At least let me know so I can craft a story and let Sona know. I don't really want to be hounded by her if this continues." Rias replied.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm gonna come back into the public eye, the reason I left is irrelevant now so I want to have backing from here on out. How'd things go with that kid? Eh, Issei was it?"

"As well as can be expected really. I'm guessing you know what it's like explaining to someone that their world is only a tiny portion of an even bigger one that they just thought was fiction." Rias explained, with a defeated tone.

Naruto smirked, "He freaked out, didn't he?"

Rias let out a small laugh and nodded.

"How's the peerage coming anyway, Red?"

Rias blushed immensely at the nickname, "Good there's obviously Akeno as my **[Queen]** , I have a **[Rook], [Knight]** and Issei took up all eight of my **[Pawns]**."

"Wow, that guy is worth eight **[Pawns].** He must be really special, who is he? Or you planning on keeping him as your secret weapon?" Naruto asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you. All I know is I felt a powerful energy in him. I'm guessing he has a Sacred Gear, I just don't know which one." Rias explained.

Naruto nodded, Scared Gears were items given to random humans at birth and only humans or part humans can be gifted them. They had immense power and were created by God of the Bible to enact miracles on Earth. Some were so powerful that they could actually kill their creator, only thirteen were classified as such so were dubbed the 13 Longinus.

"Must be a powerful one. I'm impressed Rias." Naruto complimented.

"What about you? How's your peerage coming?" Rias asked back.

"Well, Etrus here." He pointed to Etrus, "Is my **[Queen].** She is the last member of the Dagon clan, she only survived that night cause she was being trained by Lady Grayfia to be my personal maid. I also have one **[Bishop]** , both my **[Knights]** and a **[Pawn]**." Naruto finished.

"Wow, that's impressive as well."

"Why thank you." Naruto replied with a small nod of his head, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"That'll have to wait. I want Akeno here as well, she deserves to know just as much as I do." Rias replied.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"She's taking Issei home, he couldn't use the teleportation with it being his first time so Akeno went with him and to let him know of the last of his duties. She shouldn't belong."

And true to her word it wasn't much longer before the room was flooded with crimson light as the Central Teleportation activated, letting them know someone was coming. Everyone watched Akeno materialized from nothing.

She looked into the room and saw Naruto and Etrus, "My, my hello Naruto." She greeted.

"Hey, Akeno." Naruto returned.

"Now we can begin." Rias said as Akeno took her place behind Rias, mirroring Etrus and Naruto, "Naruto please explain what happened to you, why have you been gone for so long and why have you come back now?" Rias asked, rapid fire.

"Ok, first know that I did it to protect both of you. I didn't want to leave but it was for the best." Naruto replied.

"But that wasn't your choice." Akeno cut in, "We should have had a say. Surely you couldn't think we would say anything if we were told you were going into hiding."

"It wasn't about that Akeno," Naruto replied, with a sad tone in his voice.

"Then what was it about then?" This time it was Rias who chimed in.

"If you two tried to find me and certain people found out. They would kill you and I won't let that happen. I care about you too much. I was best if everyone thought I was dead until it was sorted out." Naruto explained.

"So, it's sorted then. If you're here then it's over." Akeno replied but Naruto shook his head.

"No, not by a long shot. It turns out that plan would only work for so long." Naruto replied, "Now they're targeting you as well. That's why I'm back, to protect you."

"Who? Who's targeting us?" Rias replied.

"I'm not sure. I only have one name so far and that's Sabaku, he works for the person who's orchestrating this whole thing."

"Then what actually happened that night?" Rias asked.

Naruto sighed, "Well…"

 **o~0~o**

Five years ago, Naruto was sat at a school desk copying what was on the board in front of him. He was wearing an orange hoodie with the Zepar crest on the back with dark blue jeans.

The room he was in looked like a classroom, except it had only one desk which Naruto was sat on. At the head of the room was a board with writing diagrams of seals. On the back wall were bookshelves stockpiled full of books, that by the titles were all to do with calligraphy and seals from Zepar members of the past.

"So, do you get it, Naruto?" A woman asked.

She looked to be in her late 20's but you could see the years of experience and hardships behind her violet eyes. She had vibrant red hair held by a green clip. She was wearing a sleeveless white blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress. She was Kushina Zepar, Naruto's mother and matriarch of the Zepar household.

She was teaching her son the different types of seals their family had created, she was never one for having other people teach her son so decided to homeschool him from an early age. She did plan to have him attend high school in the mortal world with his best friend Rias Gremory but until then she would teach her son. Seals were her passion and she hoped her son would be the same, lucky he seemed to have just that.

Naruto finished up the paragraph before putting his pen down, "Yeah, mom." He said with a smile.

"Ok, close your book and tell me what you learnt," Kushina ordered, tapping a seal on the board that removed everything that was written on it.

Naruto nodded and closed his book. "If an odd-numbered seal is put over an even-numbered seal then it will create an imbalance that could be disastrous to the castor and the host if on the body."

Kushina nodded in satisfaction before adding, "Very good. That's all for today, your Father and I have a meeting with a guest today so Aunt Venelana will be coming by shortly to pick you up for the afternoon."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted in joy, jumping up from his seat.

While Venelana Gremory and her husband Zeoticus weren't related to Naruto by blood he called them Aunt and Uncle, just like their children Sirzechs and Rias call Kushina and Minato Aunt and Uncle respectively.

They did this because Kushina and Venelana have had a friendly rivalry going on ever they were young. Kushina's Adamantine Sealing Chains were the only thing that could survive a direct hit from, the then, Venelana Bael's Power of Destruction which she didn't like at first so took every chance she could to test her Power of Destruction against Kushina to see if she could destroy them yet.

That grew into the two having friendly spars with each other to keep each other in top shape. That would lead them into the Civil War and both being destructive forces on the battlefield earning them the nicknames the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero for Kushina and the Brunette Madam of Extinction.

This friendship extended to their husbands, who were close as well but not to the extent of their wives.

"Someone's excited." A graceful voice came from the doorway.

Both Zepars looked to see Venelana Gremory stood in a beige and white dress that accented her bountiful chest. Her brown hair was long and spiky as her violet eyes gave off a sense of motherly love to Naruto but behind that was a hardened woman who could wipe you out in a second if you crossed her.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Rias and Akeno for a while."

Venelana giggled, "That would my fault. Rias recently learnt to access her Power of Destruction so I've been teaching her how to use and control it. It could've been dangerous if she let it run wild."

Naruto's eyes widened and sparkled, "Rias can use that magic Sirzechs uses?" Venelana nods, "That's so cool." He said, bouncing in his seat.

Seeing the beginning of one of Naruto's hyperactive moments Kushina said, "Naruto, go put your books in your room. You don't want to keep Aunt Venelana waiting."

Naruto stopped bouncing in his seat and picked up his books before bounding out of the room as fast as he could, quickly passing a laughing Venelana, "He's just like you when you were younger you know?" She said, walking towards Kushina.

Kushina sighed with a smile, "I know. I now know how my parents felt, he is just a fountain of energy that won't stop unless you distract him." She said, looking at the doorway Naruto left from.

Venelana reached the desk Naruto had just been sitting on and leaned against it, "How have you been Kushina?"

"Not too bad, teaching Naruto has been keeping me busy and Minato has been around a lot more since leaving his apprentice to run the company," Kushina replied, flashing a slight blush on her face before suppressing it.

However, it didn't get past the veteran eyes of the Gremory matriarch, who gained a smug smile, "So, you're still going at it."

Kushina eyes went wide, hearing what her long-time friend said, "Wh-What!?"

"Come on Kushina. You don't have to be embarrassed we're both grown adults here and the four of us have done it together on more than one occasion. So it's fine." Venelana said before pouting, "At least you have your husband all to yourself."

Kushina came out of her shock and laughed, "Oh come on you still get enough from Zeo. If I remember correctly the Gremory men can go for quite a while and you've always been his number one girl. As much as he loves the other women, he'd come to your beckon call whenever."

Venelana smiled, "Yeah true."

"How have you been then?" Kushina asked.

"Good, Rias is taking her magic lessons seriously and not just watching anime," Venelana said, before remembering something. She put out her hand and summoned a magic circle that in turn summoned a scroll. "Here's your copy of the contract. Zeoticus and I signed it so everything has been finalized. Rias agreed as well so it should be all fine."

Kushina smiled, taking the scroll out of her hand and unrolled it. She gave it a quick glance and nodded. "Ok, I'll put this in the vault and when the two come of age we will finally be able to call each other family." She said, pulling out a piece of paper with a seal on. She put the scroll over the seal and tapped it, within a second the scroll dissipated into thin air.

Before they could continue Naruto came back, Venelana looked to the young adolescent and asked, "All set?" To which Naruto nodded, "Ok then let's go."

She pushed herself off the desk and walked up to the blond. She turned and smile to Kushina, "See you later."

"See ya." She replied before turning to Naruto, "You better be good -ttebane. If I find out you've caused trouble, and you know I will, you'll be grounded. I'll see you later." She said, smiling at the end and pecking him on the cheek.

"I know, see ya," Naruto replied.

Venelana took that as her cue. She walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder before summoning a magic circle, teleporting them away. What Naruto didn't know was that was the last time he would see his mother's smile.

o~0~o

Naruto and Venelana arrived in the hallway of the Gremory manor. Every time he saw it he was in awe, his house was similar in size and style but with it being someone else's house it just made it different to him.

He would have spent a little longer looking around but was tackled to the ground by a blur of crimson. When he down he saw Rias hugging him.

"Naruto, it's been so long," Rias said.

Naruto laughed, "I know, how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?" She replied standing up.

Now she was stood, he could see her properly, she was wearing a white and pink striped tank top with white trousers and slippers. Being the young teen he is, he notices the already developing breasts she had. If she kept going she's going to be the same size as Venelana when she's grown up.

Regaining his composure, Naruto stood and brushed himself with his hands. "I'm good." He said, looking up from his clothes, "What do you want to do?"

Rias' eyes once again lit up and pulled out a DVD from nowhere. "I've just got the first 24 episodes of Nanatsu no Taizai. Come watch them with me."

Of course, that wasn't a question. As soon as she said it, she grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him away up the stairs to her room.

Venelana was stood in the same place she was when she arrived and just smiled watching her daughter drag Naruto up the stairs.

"Those two will make each other happy in the future." A voice came from behind her.

She recognized the voice immediately and turned to be met with the sight of her husband, Zeoticus dressed in his favourite white suit with his signature red hair and a small beard.

He walked up to her and gave a kiss, encasing her in a hug.

"Yes, they will." She replied resting against her husband's warm embrace as they both looked up the stairs.

 **o~0~o**

A few hours later, Naruto was sat on a couch with Rias' head laying in her lap and Akeno resting on his side, both asleep. Naruto and Rias started watching Nanatsu no Taizai and Naruto was surprised he actually enjoyed it, unlike the majority of anime Rias made him watch.

This one had action, comedy and a good story while usually, she loved to watch love stories or slice of life animes. They had been alone for about an hour when Akeno arrived from studying about magic in the Gremory family library and decided to join them.

They continued to watch for a few hours with Akeno and Rias eventually falling asleep. Naruto looked at the sleeping form of Akeno and smiled. He remembered meeting her, when he and Rias were out playing in the snow, Akeno came through the tree line of a nearby forest and collapsed.

Naruto and Rias were confused but helped her inside the Gremory manor, where Venelana helped heal her. When she woke up, she was scared but calmed down after being reassured that she was safe.

Venelana asked what happened and Akeno burst out crying saying her mother's family had killed her mother and were trying to kill her for what she was. When asked what she was, she summoned her Fallen Angel wings.

She explained reluctantly who her father was and that she didn't want to see him ever again. Rias and Naruto were there for her and continued to be through her recovery. Once she was given a good bill of health she decided replay to the Gremory household for all they've done to her as well as to be with Rias and Naruto.

When the time came for Naruto and Rias to get their Evil Pieces, Akeno wasted no time in offering to be Rias' **[Queen]** to which she agreed.

She was still hurt by the events of her family but she was slowly getting better and Naruto was glad about that.

He looked over at the clock and saw how late it was, he shook both girls awake.

"Naruto, why did you wake us up?" Rias whined.

"I have to go home," Naruto said.

"Really?" Akeno asked, rubbing her eye of sleep.

"Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow though," Naruto said.

"Ok, see you then," Akeno said, giving him a hug.

"You better," Rias said, also giving him a hug.

Once the hug was over he moved to the open part of the room and created a magic circle before disappearing.

 **o~0~o**

The sight that met Naruto will haunt him for the rest of his long life. In front of his eyes, his house was burning. Without thinking his ran around the house, dodging the flames.

"Mom, Dad!" He shouted as he ran.

His shouts fell on deaf ears as he ran. It wasn't until he came to the study was it when the horrible reality kicked in, there on the floor were the corpses of both Kushina and Minato. Seeing them like that caused him to collapse onto his knees and scream in agony.

He cried nonstop, trying to get the image out of his mind but no matter what he tried it stayed ingrained until he noticed something on the desk. He stood on shaking legs and made his way slowly toward it. He noticed it was a scroll with a seal on it and the words, it looked to be a letter.

'Naruto, everything you need is in here. I'm sorry we won't get to see you grow up but you have to run. Someone is after you, you have to disappear. Go see Sirzechs, he will help. We will always be with you in your heart. Goodbye Mom and Dad.'

The end of the message trailed off the paper, in the direction of the bodies, telling him they wrote this just before dying.

Knowing his parents wouldn't want him to die here. He put on a brave face and ran out of the room, continuing out of the manor and getting a safe distance away.

He watched the manor continue to burn, knowing that eventually all that would be left of the house he has so many precious memories in and the place he spent most of his life would be a pile of ash. He tore away his gaze long enough to see Devils coming his way and a lot of them, he guessed to investigate what happened. He thought of the scroll in his hand and what his parents had said so he quickly made a magic circle and disappeared before any of the Devils even knew he was there.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto reappeared in Sirzechs office, said the man was behind his desk. He was wearing his Satan uniform and looking very stressed not touching the massive amount of paperwork he had, instead looked like he was waiting for someone to give him the news. Once he laid eyes on Naruto his eyes widened and rushed to the teen faster than Naruto could even comprehend.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sirzechs asked, kneeling down to look Naruto over.

"Yes," Naruto said in a cold tone, staring into the turquoise eyes of the infinitely more powerful man.

Sirzechs flinched at the tone he had never heard from the boy. He was usually so carefree and easy going but at the moment that kid was gone and replaced by the Naruto he saw in front of him, "Naruto, what happened? I got reports your house was on fire."

"I don't know exactly but Mom and Dad are dead." He said, holding back tears. "They left me a message, saying I have to go into hiding." He continued crying and handing the scroll to Sirzechs.

He looked over it for a second and saw Naruto was right, "Hiding? Why don't you just stay at the Gremory manor?" He offered, handing the scroll back.

"While that would be nice, I would like to honour my parent's last wishes and leave. I need to get away from the Underworld for a while and sort things out and figure out who killed my parents. Also, if the people who killed my parents want to kill me they'll come after you for protecting me."

"Naruto, I am the strongest Devil there is."

"Still, it's better this way."

Sirzechs sighed, "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded.

Sirzechs sighed, he gave into what the boy was saying. He had to admit if he was in Naruto's shoes, hopefully, never, he would want to honour his parent's last wish even if it meant losing his powers and would want his friends and their family safe.

"Ok Naruto, but I can't leave you alone being the heir of your clan. One of Dagon clan here being taught by Grayfia. I want you to take her with you and make her your **[Queen]**. At least then you won't be alone and have some protection." Sirzechs said then gained a mischievous smile, "I also want regular updates, as it's her department you will meet with Serafall every month so we can see how you're doing. But apart from that, we can't help you."

A blush flared up on his cheeks when he heard the name, like nearly every young man in the Underworld, Naruto had a crush on Sirzechs' fellow Maou, Serafall Leviathan.

"D-Does it have to be her?"

"Yes, it's non-negotiable. Now, wait here while I get the Dagon member." Sirzechs replied seriously but had a small smile on the inside. He knew about the kid's crush on his friend and thought it was cute.

Naruto nodded, he was surprised that there was a Dagon left. They were a sub-clan of Zepar but only a few were left after the civil war and he thought those last few were in the house tonight. They mainly served Zepar as maids and butlers. The Zepar weren't too fond of the arrangement as they hated servants but the Dagon clan insisted so the Zepar agreed but made sure that they were the best paid, had lavish living arrangements and plenty of free time.

He didn't have to wait long when Sirzechs came back in with a young Etrus following behind him.

"Naruto, this is Etrus Dagon." He said, greeting the girl to Naruto, "Etrus, this is Naruto Zepar."

Etrus stepped forward and bowed, "Pleasure to meet you, Master."

"Master?"

"Yes, I have been tasked with accompanying you. Also, my clan has been under the service of your clan for centuries so you are my Master."

"Now Naruto, use your **[Queen]** piece," Sirzechs said.

Said blond nodded and pulled out his **[Queen]**. Etrus knew exactly what to do and laid down. Naruto placed the piece in the canyon of her developing breasts. Before reciting his chant, "I, Naruto Zepar, heir of Zepar clan put you, Etrus Dagon, under my servitude as my **[Queen]**."

As he recited the piece glowed a burnt orange and sunk into Etrus' chest. Her eyes widened as the power of the Evil Piece flowed through her and melded with her own magic. Once it was done Naruto moved his hand to the side of her neck and applied a seal.

Once he moved his hand away, he gave her a hand up. She touched the seal on her neck in confusion but it wasn't just her Sirzechs was confused as well.

"Naruto, what is that seal?" Sirzechs asked.

"It's a tradition with the Zepar clan. We place seals on our servants to keep them safe. If anything happens to her I will know about it." Naruto explained as he did the seal melted into her skin and disappeared.

It was designed to do so, so it didn't look like they were marked a property. It really was to protect them.

Sirzechs smiled at the explanation, he was a kind boy just like his mother.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now, Naruto," Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll send a message where to meet."

"Be careful. I'll have money sent to you so you can live. Serafall will go through it in more detail in your first meeting." Sirzechs said before going back to his desk.

With that Naruto and Etrus disappeared in a magic circle.

Sirzechs' mind quickly turned to Rias and how she was going to hand this. He would have to tell them Naruto died until he resurfaced, it saddened him to lie to her but it was necessary to keep Naruto hidden. He knew it was going to kill her and Akeno but steeled his nerves and left to his old home.

 **o~0~o**

"What!?" Both Rias and Akeno shouted.

"So, you're telling us that my brother and Serafall knew you were alive all this time and he's been lying to me." Rias summarized as tears came to her eyes knowing her brother has been lying to her for the past 5 years.

"Yes," Naruto replied, knowing this was a bad time for Rias.

He tried to walk up to her but Rias stepped away from him, "Leave."

"What?"

"Naruto leave, I can't see you now. I need to think things over." Rias said, trying desperately to hold the tears back before running into the room connected to the club room.

"Please, Rias." Naruto started about to take a step to her when lightning hit the floor in front of him, stopping him.

Naruto was shocked and turned to Akeno to see her holding back tears as well. "Leave her."

Seeing the seriousness on her face he complied. He walked back to Etrus and the two disappeared in a magic circle.

Once he was gone Akeno walked up to the door and knocked. "Rias, I'm coming in." She said, opening the door.

Inside was a queen-sized bed with Rias sitting on the edge. From the movements of her chest and the sound, Akeno could tell she was crying, Akeno couldn't hold back as began to cry as she sat next to Rias.

"I'm so confused. I'm overjoyed he is back and I can see him again but I also hate him for making me and you go through his death." Rias said, in between sobs.

Akeno did her duty and comforted her **[King]** while being comforted by her presence. "I know Rias. I know, we have to be strong."

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **o~0~o**

 **Author's Notes – Hey guys back with chapter 3. Much longer than the previous ones but sets up the story. Once again the harem isn't finalized but I can say Grayfia won't be into. I'm sorry for all those that wanted her in but I am keeping her married to Sirzechs, I think they make a good couple so I don't want to change them.**

 **Confirmed at the moment and known characters are Rias, Akeno, Ravel, Serafall, Kalawarner, Etrus and Gabriel. The other is an OC but she's not been revealed yet and I don't want her to be known just yet.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Naruto's Visitor

**Chapter 4 – Naruto's Visitor**

 **o~0~o**

Things were tough for Rias in the week since she and Akeno had made Naruto leave. She hadn't seen him since and she honestly didn't know if she really wanted to, every time she thought of a reason to see him another came into her mind that gave her a reason not to and usually revolved him leaving her for five years.

But her main reason for not visiting Naruto came in the form of Akeno. The first night she had comforted Rias while she cried in both relied and frustration when she eventually stopped and regained her senses she had asked Akeno how she felt.

To her astonishment, Akeno turned out to be furious. She ranted on about how he could leave and not tell them. That was when Rias' rational brain started upon the situation and Rias tried to explain that he did have a good reason and that it was more her brother's fault for allowing him to go and lie to them but Akeno still felt betrayed.

Rias couldn't really blame her, she could tell the situation was especially tough on her. She had to be feeling all the emotions Rias was feeling but it must also remind her of her extended family's betrayal and murder of her mother and attempted murder of her.

So, during the last week, Naruto's name was forbidden to be spoken anywhere around the dark-haired beauty. Which wasn't too hard considering Rias was the only person in the peerage that knew about him.

Although it did get a bit awkward when Kiba, her **[Knight]** , had brought up that he bumped into a pale blue-haired woman in the town and commented that she was a devil a few days ago. Akeno got very tense, very quickly. Rias acted quickly and informed Kiba that she already knew of her and has permission to be here so it wasn't an issue and to let her and her associates on their way.

Until it was all sorted out Rias didn't want Kiba or Koneko, her **[Rook]** , knowing about Naruto just in case things took a turn for the worst or Naruto had to go back into hiding and they had to hold the burden of knowing him. She did warn them to be careful but said that it was because of the Fallen Angels that had attacked Issei.

Luckily, he didn't seem to remember Naruto and Etrus being there when he was attacked so that did work out for her for now but she guessed that if he saw either of them that he would so she had to keep him away from them.

Speaking her new **[Pawn]** , she got news that he had been attacked again by another Fallen Angel, this time a woman. Counting her that now makes three Fallen Angels in her territory. It was making her extremely annoyed that they think that they can just walk into HER territory.

She had warned Dohnaseek that she wouldn't take any more of this and they just ignored her warning. She had tried to contact her brother but she had been told that he was in meeting today and couldn't make it also she had found out this morning that Issei had met with a nun yesterday so she was planning on talking to him tonight.

But something positive did come out of Issei being attacked as it allowed him to manifest the Sacred Gear she knew he had. It turned out that he was a possessor of a **[Twice Critical]**. Rias did have a burning question that why would a possessor of such a common Scared Gear like a **[Twice Critical]** cost her all 8 of her **[Pawns]** to reincarnate.

She had heard stories that sometimes a common Sacred Gear can evolve into a more powerful one. Rias hoped that the stories were true and Issei possessed something more powerful. Now don't get her wrong she would still care and cherish Issei as her **[Pawn]** even if his Sacred Gear was a **[Twice Critical]**.

She let out a long sigh. The troubles of having a friend who fakes his own death, running your own peerage and territory, pretty normal stuff for an 18-year girl, huh.

"Is this class boring you, Miss Gremory?" A strict woman's voice reprimanded.

Rias shook her head and looked ahead of her to see a class full of students and a very hard and cold looking middle-aged woman staring at her from over her spectacles. She was Mrs Kakoniwa, the Japanese history teacher at Kuoh Academy and her teacher this morning. She may be a strict teacher but she was also Rias' favourite because she taught Rias' favourite subject and made sure she didn't fail it.

"I'm sorry, Kakoniwa-sensei." Rias apologized with a small bow of her head.

"I'd like you to answer the question on the board." Mrs Kakoniwa replied, tapping the blackboard behind her.

Rias looked past the teacher, to the board and read the question:

 _What happened to Emperor Go-Daigo in 1331?_

Rias stood and said, "In 1331, Emperor Go-Daigo plotted to seize power and overthrow the shogunate in Kamakura. However, he was betrayed by a trusted adviser Fujiwara Sadafusa. The Emperor fled Kyoto with the Sacred Treasures and sought refuge in a secluded monastery overlooking the Kizu River, called Kasagi. The monastery was attacked by Bakufu troops in the Siege of Kasagi. The emperor managed to escape, but only temporarily, and was subsequently banished to the Oki Islands."

After the explanation Mrs Kakoniwa nodded, "Very good, you may sit just don't let your mind wander while in my class."

"I won't Kakoniwa-sensei," Rias replied, sitting back in her chair.

She had a small smile on her face, luckily she knew so much from the books in the Underworld and from what her mother had taught her when she told her she wanted her territory to be there that she could daydream in the class and still pass with flying colours. Mrs Kakoniwa maybe the strictest teacher at Kuoh Academy but she was nothing compared to Rias' mother when it came to teaching.

She was knocked out of her revelling by a small tapping coming from next to her. Looking around she was surprised to see her familiar, Kishi, smiling at her with a small satchel around her. The bat was pale, small and round with a darker upper body and wings.

"Kishi?" Rias whispered getting an affectionate nod from the bat.

Looking around she saw that everyone was still looking towards the front of her and not noticed the small bat.

Without trying to make a lot of noise she slowly pushed the window up a fraction of the way with one hand so no one will notice. The scrapping was hidden by the scrapping of the chalk on the board.

Once the gap was wide enough Kishi hopped along the window sill towards the gap. She grabbed the roll of paper in the satchel in her mouth and pulled it out. She offered it to Rias, who took it with a smile.

"Thank you," Rias said, stroking Kishi under the chin with one finger and she purred in affection.

"Now go before you're seen," Rias whispered.

Kishi nodded and hopped back out to the sill and flew away while Rias slowly pushed the window back closed.

She looked at the paper and unrolled it. It read:

 _I'll be coming by the clubroom tonight at 7 pm. Please be there, we need to talk and I need to apologize._

 _Signed NU._

She quickly folded the paper back up and put it in her pocket so no one behind her could read it, having rumours spread that she was having secret meetings with a mystery person was not something she needed right now, this school was a hotbed for things to be blown out of proportion.

She thought of the note and tried to come up with a decision if she should or not but she did know that if she was going to go Akeno was not going to be there.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto had gotten up early today as he had an important meeting. After making himself breakfast because Etrus was off helping Wes with something to do with that diamond he stole, he did a morning 5km run in the woods around Kuoh.

He wanted to stay out the centre of town because of Rias and Akeno. He wanted to give them their space and with Sona being here as well he wanted to be careful.

He had to make sure with Sirzechs that he can re-emerge and he wanted to be on good terms with his friends first.

When Etrus came back and she had run into one of Rias' servants. She had handled the situation and quickly left but he did anxiously wait for Rias to come and shout at him for still being here.

For the hour he ran, that was what he was thinking about. The fresh air, the open space, greenery and the tranquillity of the route helped him clear his mind and look at the problem at hand. He made sure to do this every single day to clear his mind as well as keep himself fit.

He eventually came up with that no matter if Rias and Akeno want to see him he is going to protect them, like an unseen guardian. Like hell was he going to Sabaku or his bastard boss touch them.

When he looked at the clock in the hallway and saw it was just past 8 am.

"I have time for a quick shower and a change of clothes before he arrives," Naruto said to himself.

Taking off up the stairs he went into his master bedroom and took out the clothes he was going to wear before going to his private bathroom.

He came back out again 20 minutes later from a cloud of steam wearing a towel around his midsection and a smaller one around the back of his neck. He took his time getting changed into orange trousers, a grey top under a black jacket with a red sand on the left arm.

When he finally got downstairs it was almost time, he quickly moved into the kitchen. He prepared two cups of tea and placed them on a tray Etrus had left for him with a few biscuits and a note telling him how his guests liked their teas. It also said that she will ask how it was when she next sees them and if it wasn't to her Master's standard she would make sure he was reprimanded.

Naruto took one last glimpse at the note, showing a soft smile before stuffing it in his pocket and picking up the tray. He moved into the spacious living room. There were a few side cabinets along one of the walls with a variety of decorations on them, the far wall was predominately a bay window casting a nice light over the couches and coffee table where Naruto placed down the tray.

Looking to his right he saw his 50" flat screen TV hanging on the wall above the mantlepiece but that wasn't his focus, rather he focused on the photos he had framed on the mantlepiece. Smiling he walks up to them.

Looking at them he saw a picture of him and Rias when they were about eight playing around in the garden of the Gremory household. Another was him and a boy with dark hair arm wrestling with Rias judging it.

He would have kept looking at the photos but the next one was his most prized. Picking it up, it was a photo of him, his mother and father. It was taken a couple of months before they died and they were happy.

"I really miss both of you," Naruto whispered.

He had been so caught up in the warm feeling of security and love his memories were giving him he didn't even notice it had been nearly ten minutes since he picked it up until he heard...

"You're not the only one Naruto. They and you are greatly missed by a lot of people." A voice came from behind him.

Spinning on his heels, photo still in hand, he saw Sirzechs stood in the doorway clad in his Satan uniform with his wife and **[Queen** ], Grayfia Lucifuge, stood next to him and was wearing a maid uniform similar to the one Etrus wore when on duty except Grayfia's was light blue and accented with white that matched her long, flowing silver hair and piercing eyes.

"Hey Sirzechs, yeah I guess you're right. Mom and dad had a lot of friends. How did you get in?" Naruto greeted, looking back at the photo with a faint smile trying to push down his feelings. In an effort to do just that he put the photo back on the mantelpiece.

"It's been a long time. We teleported onto the front lawn. We knocked but no one answered so we let ourselves in. I heard from Serafall that you have been doing well." The Satan replied, sitting on the couch in front of the tea with Grayfia standing behind him.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where is Etrus?" Grayfia asked, a hint of concern breaking through her usual monotone voice.

"She is helping my **[Knight]** , Wes, with a job he needed help with," Naruto answered.

"Ah," Grayfia replied, accepting one of the cups of tea that Sirzechs had offered her.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Sirzechs asked, his voice changing to one that told Naruto that if he said the wrong thing he would regret it.

Naruto sighed, "Well, I'm guessing Serafall has already about the search." He stopped and waited for Sirzechs to nod before he continued, Naruto went through and explained everything about what happened in the Himalayan Mountains and the threat Sabaku made to him.

When Naruto told him about the threat Sirzechs crushed the teacup in his hand. Grayfia had to place her hand on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear before the Power of Destruction that was licking around him would calm down.

Sirzechs sighed, letting the last of his frustration out, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"So the reason you're here is to make sure Rias is safe?" Grayfia asked, taking over from her husband so he could have the time to think straight and get out of his big brother mode and back into Satan mode.

"Yeah, so far nothing has come up," Naruto answered.

"Does she know?" Sirzechs asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't planned. When I arrived we noticed a barrier so went to investigate. A Fallen Angel was attacking Rias' [Pawn]. She showed up and freaked out. I was told to meet her the next day. When I showed up I explain what happened that night and I'm sorry Sirzechs but she is super pissed at me and you for lying about it for years."

Sirzechs sighed, "I'll find a way to make it up to her. Does she know I'm here?"

"We haven't talked after that night. She told me to leave and I wanted to give her space."

"That's best but it's been a week since then. I think it's time you talk to her."

"I know, I know. I just dunno how to approach her."

"I can help with that," Grayfia commented. Both men looked at her in confusion, waiting for her to continue, "Lady Rias used to talk about an anime convention going on. It just so happens to be going on tomorrow."

Sirzechs was beaming, "That's perfect. Rias can't resist anything to do with anime!"

"Yeah, ok. I'll book the tickets soon." Naruto said, with enthusiasm as the prospect of reconciling with Rias.

"Naruto, I need to ask you something though," Sirzechs said.

Naruto looked at him, "What?"

"Keep her safe, this is your battle I don't want her dragged into it if I can help it. I'll allow you to stay here until the threat is gone or I can get protection but after that I want you to leave." Sirzechs said with a level voice.

Naruto sat there in shock, "What?"

"This fight is one between you and this person. Rias has nothing to do with it and I don't want her to get hurt or if she were captured. While I know your parent's, death was terrible and you want the person brought to justice, she shouldn't have to be dragged into it. So, I will get arrangements sorted once I have news of your reconcile."

Naruto eyes were shadowed by his hair giving him a look of menace, "So, in other words, I either pursue my parent's killer and leave Rias or I abandon what I have spent the last five years of my life trying to do so I can stay with her."

"Yes, I'm sorry but she is my sister and I will protect her no matter what, even if that means being the bad guy. This Sabaku is at least as strong as you can he's not the only one so their boss must be extremely powerful and I want Rias away from that danger if possible."

"Can I at least have some time to think about it?"

Sirzechs nodded, "Yes, it's the least I can do."

He finished off his tea before placing it back on the saucer. He took Grayfia's empty cup and placed it on the coffee table with a clink before standing. He smoothed out his robes and looked at Naruto with sympathy. He hated seeing the boy who was like a little brother looking so sad and being the cause but Rias was his second to first priority after or tied with Millicas and Grayfia.

"Naruto, I really am sorry." The red-headed Satan left for the door but stopped when Naruto spoke back up.

"Reveal me."

Sirzechs turned around and saw a determined face looking back at him, "Reveal you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we've been keeping my survival a secret so I could find them without them knowing but they knew about me. I've hurt a lot of people with this secret, I want it gone and people deserve to know."

"Does that mean you've chosen?" Sirzechs replied.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Not 100% yet but I've just got to ask something. Should Rias get a choice?"

Sirzechs was shocked by the question, "What?"

"I'm sorry Sirzechs but I left Rias once without giving her a choice. I'm not doing that again. I want Rias to have her voice. If she talks to me I'll ask her what she wants."

Sirzechs was silent for a second before smirking, "Ok Naruto. There's an event coming up soon that would play out a lot easier if you aren't known and it'll happen then. If you are strong enough to come out of the event on top I'll deem you strong enough and I'll decide what happens next but I'll take what Rias says into consideration. Ok?" He extended his arm out for a handshake.

Naruto thought about it and nodded, "Agreed." He stood and grasped the older Devil's hand and shook in agreement.

When the handshake was over he left the room with Naruto watching him. He looked to see Grayfia looking at him.

"What's up Grayfia?" Naruto asked.

"He really cares for you, you know. It's just he's scared for Rias' safety." Grayfia explained.

"Sirzechs scared?"

"Naruto, think about Rias is his sister. He's only looking out for her, he's the same with Millicas, always overprotective. It's kinda sweet really." Grayfia said with a soft smile.

"I get it. It's just I want to be with Rias but I also what to kill the bastard."

Grayfia placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, "It'll all work out Naruto, you always seem to find a way."

"Thanks, Grayfia."

"No problem. I better be off. Try not to get in too much trouble or I'll know. Etrus will tell me. Also, here." Grayfia said, giving Naruto a piece of paper before following her husband.

Once they were both gone Naruto looked on the paper and saw it had on details of the anime convention on it along with a teleportation seal. It was a small one so Naruto guessed into must be for use of small creatures. With that knowledge, he decided to book the tickets first then see what the teleportation seal called.

He walked into the dining room and picked up the phone and dialled up the number written down. Once done he brought it to his ear and waited. It rang a few types before a female voice came from the speaker in Japanese but with the Devil's innate ability he understood her completely, "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Hey, could I pre-book two VIP tickets for tomorrow please?" He asked.

"Of course. What name would the tickets be under?" She replied while Naruto could hear the faint tapping of a keyboard.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied.

There were a few seconds of keyboard tapping over the phone before the woman spoke up again, "Ok, the doors open at 12 pm at the Conference Centre. Just give your name at the ticket booth and pay there."

"How much are the tickets?"

"¥22097.86 altogether."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

With that, he hung up the phone and went back to the piece of paper. Just in case the creature couldn't fly, he placed the paper flat on the table before tapping it and feeding it a bit of magic. It burst into light, obscuring the paper until it died down and what was left was small bat familiar, Kishi.

They looked at each other for a second both in confusion until Naruto asked, "Kishi?"

In response, Kishi squeaked with Naruto guessed was her asking his name.

"You've grown." Naruto smiled, going to stroke the bat like Rias does but he had to recoil went Kishi bit him. "Ouch, Kishi. What was that for?"

Kishi squeaked very enthusiastically using her wings for emphasis. Naruto could only guess that Kishi knew about what happened last week and was angry at him as well.

"I know I screwed up but I'm trying to fix it but I need you to help me. Will you do that for me?" Naruto pleaded, hoping to try and convince her.

Kishi looked at him with a mix of anger and determination until she nods.

"Thank you. Now, do you have a satchel?" Kishi nodded as a satchel appeared around her, "Great, now take this to Rias."

Naruto quickly wrote something on another piece of paper before rolling it up and stuffing it in the small satchel. He put his arm out in front of her for her to jump on with she did before moving to the closest window and opening it.

He stretched her out the window and let he fly away in the direction of the centre of town and Kuoh Academy. He watched her until she had disappeared as a spot in the sky.

He closed the window and decided to get things planned out for tonight and tomorrow, it was going to be a busy couple of days.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **o~0~o**

 **Author's Notes – Hey guys back again. Hope you enjoyed. Not as long of a chapter as last time but again this act if for setting up so no real depth yet.**

 **Not much to be said this time except sorry for the amount of time between this chapter and the last and please Favourite, Follow and Review so I know you guys are enjoying the content of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Conventions and Churches

**Chapter 5 – Conventions and Churches**

 **o~0~o**

Rias walked through the corridor of the old school house, on her way to meet with Naruto.

She walked up to the door of the club room and reached for the handle but she stopped for a second. Even though she knew exactly who was in the room, so she extended out her senses. She went just far enough for her to feel his aura inside the room.

She didn't know why she had to do it and she sighed. It's as good a time as any to talk to him. She steeled her nerves and finished reaching for the handle. Once her hand was on it she took a deep breath and sighed it out. She turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Once inside she looked around for the blond she knew was here. She found him sat at the small table in front of one of the windows on the far side of the room. He was looking at the chess board, sitting on the table.

When he heard her enter the room he looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. She wasn't going to give him a smile, she just looked at him.

"Hey Rias, I see you got my note." Naruto said, losing the smile.

"Yeah, now what do you want?" She sternly replied.

"Rias, I can't go back and change what happened. I can only try and make up for it, so I have a proposition for you."

Rias focused on his face to see any signs of deception but saw nothing, only pain and wanting. So she gave in, "I'm listening."

"We have a chess match. If you win, you won't have to see me again but if I win, you have to spend the rest of the day with me."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm at school." She stretches her arms out, giving Naruto full view of her school uniform.

He knew it was to emphasize her statement that she was at school but Naruto couldn't help notice and admire her body. They were only 13 the last time he saw her so he didn't really care about her body but now he could appreciate it. Her breasts that were easily DD, her flat stomach and long legs. Her skin was flawless, not a blemish to be seen.

With this a blush painted his face, causing him to turn and cough while he tried to get his blush under control. Once he did he turned back to see her, once again, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Rias, you really think that would work. I know you and Sona are basically in control of this school and can do whatever you want. You remember I am from a household that holds territories of my own."

Rias sighed, her weak attempt to get out of this didn't work so she sighed, "Ok." She walked past the couches and sat opposite him. "How do you know Sona is here anyway?" She asked, starting the chess match by moving her Knight to F3.

"Like I explained I had to meet with Serafall on a regular basis. She kept me up to date with her sister and you. Also, Shitori isn't really a good alias." He said while mimicking his opponents move and moving his Knight to F6.

Rias let out a small laugh at what Naruto said, "Yeah, it isn't." She said, moving her Pawn to C4.

Naruto smiled, he preferred it when she smiled. "You know I'm sorry for what happened." He said, moving his Pawn to G6.

Rias sighed, moving her other Knight to C3, "I know Naruto but put yourself in my shoes..." She started while Naruto moved his Bishop to G7. "You were my only friend apart from Sona and Akeno and one day Sirzechs comes home and tells us someone attacked your house and you all died." She continued, moving her Pawn to D4.

Naruto heard what she said and the feeling of guilt started to act up in his stomach. Pushing it down for now he decided to Castle his King. "Look Rias." He started but was interrupted by Rias.

"Let me finish." Naruto nodded while she moved her Bishop to F4. "We cried for days, we attended the funerals. But I just want to know something." She said, while Naruto moved his Pawn to D5, but could finish speaking when tears came to her eyes.

Rias moved her Queen to B3, "What?" He said, moving his Pawn on D5 to take her Pawn on C4.

"Why?" She asked, taking Naruto's Pawn that her just moved with her Queen. "Why did you come back?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to sigh as he moved his Pawn to C6. "I needed to, while I was away I was looking for clues about who killed my family and gathering my peerage. But after 5 years I had no luck and instead they found me." While he was explaining, Rias moved her Pawn to E4, Naruto moved his Knight to D7, Rias moved her Rook to D1 and Naruto continued to move her Knight to B6.

"So you found who killed your parents. Who was it?" Rias asked, moving her Queen to C5.

"Not exactly." He started, moving his Bishop to G4, "We got a tip and went to check it out. We met a man called Sabaku Erag. He is one of the generals of the man. We fought to a stand still. That's when he said he knew about my connection to you and said that he would pay you a visit. I came back to protect you." He explained while he was Rias moved her Bishop to G4, he moved his Knight to A4, she moved her Queen to A3, he moved his Knight to C3 taking Rias' Knight, in retaliation she took it with her Pawn and Naruto moved his Knight to take her Pawn at E4.

Hearing his explanation helped Rias, he came back to protect her. It brought back memories of the two spending time together when they were younger. She was happy he was back and spending time with him is helping her get over him leaving. She moved Bishop to E7 to take Naruto's Pawn, Naruto moved his Queen to B6 and she moved her Bishop to C4.

"So you came back to protect me?" She asked, while he moved his Knight to C3.

Naruto gives her a small smile, "Yes Rias, I came back to protect you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. You want to know something?" He asked as she moved her Bishop to C5.

She nodded as he moved his Rook to E8 forcing Rias to move her King to F1.

"I thought of you and Akeno everyday I was away. It killed me, knowing you were in pain because of me. I couldn't let another bad thing happen because of me." He said, moving his Bishop to E6.

Rias was shocked at what he said, he thought of her and Akeno everyday for 5 years and it was killing him that he hurt them. She made up her mind there and then, she moved her hand to her King and flicked it, signalling she had surrendering.

"Rias?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Whoops, look like you win so what do you have planned?" She asked, faking the mistake.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Let's go before I change my mind." She said, adding a bit of a seductive tone.

Naruto nodded and smiled. He stood up and moved around the table, taking her hand and helping her up. "You may want to get changed."

Rias nodded, she moved into the adjoining room closing the door behind her while Naruto waited on the couch. He was there for about 10 minutes before he heard the door open again. He looked over to the source and had to hold back the blood that rushed to his groin.

Rias was wearing a pink vest top that showed off her buxom figure perfectly under a denim short jacket. She had on purple hot pants, that didn't cover much, and black tights that made her legs look better that in a skirt. She was wearing black heeled boots.

She leaned against the door frame in a manner that was strangely alluring to Naruto and asked, "How do I look?" But she already had her answer when she noticed the blush and his legs subtly move.

For a moment, Naruto actually forgot my own name. But he recovered quickly and replied, "W-Wow, you look great."

"Thank you, is this ok for where we're going?" She asked, moving over to sit next to him.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Can I get a clue to where we're going?"

"Nope, it's a secret we can't go till 11." He said, before turning serious. "How's Akeno?"

Rias' expression turned sad, "I'm not going to lie, she is worse than me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, remember she lost her loved ones before. It's the same, she feels betrayed and hates you. I'll be honest, I was willing to forgive you sooner but seeing the way Akeno is made me question it more."

Naruto just put his head in his hands, "I've really fucked up."

Rias put her hand on his back, "It'll be ok, just give her time. Talk to her, she'll understand."

"Do you think that'll work?" He asked looking up at the red head.

"Yeah, just talk to her." She said before gaining a devilish smile.

"What's with that smile?" Naruto asked, slightly afraid as every time he'd seen that smile in the past it wasn't a fun time to be him.

"Well Akeno kinda changed as she got older." Rias said.

'I saw that.' Naruto thought perversely before getting a slap in the back of the head.

"Not that. You see Akeno is a Sado-masochist."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Seriously."

"Yeah, so you may get hit with her lightning."

Naruto sighed, "Whatever it takes I suppose." He said, looking at his watch, "Come on we better go."

He stood up and went to the space in the room. Rias followed him and the two left the room.

o~0~o

The two arrived at the Conference Centre in the town centre. Once she saw the people gathered in front and the huge banner up across the front of the building, it hit her what they were doing here.

"Naruto, what is this?" She asked.

"What does it look like? It's an anime convention. You still love anime right?" Naruto replied.

He got his answer in the form of Rias enveloping him in a huge hug and the resounding "Yes!"

Naruto just laughed at her antics, returning her hug and rubbing her back. "Come on let's get inside."

Rias stopped the hug and looked at the huge line that was packed full of people, both in normal clothes and cosplay. She saw people dressed as some of her favourite characters, she even recognized some of the costumes as ones she had in her closet in the Underworld, not that anyone word her know about that.

"You see if there is any more costumes you can get?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened, and her head shot to Naruto, "I- What- I have no idea what you mean."

"Rias, I found the costumes in your closet when we were younger."

"What? How?"

"I found them when I was hiding from you. Remember the time I used a seal to dye your hair green. I went to the back of your closet and found the door, so I hid in there." He explained as they walked to the ticket booth.

Rias just sighed in embarrassment that her secret was found out.

They reached the booth and a young man with black hair was sat behind the glass, "How can I help you?"

"I've ordered two VIP tickets under Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Ok, one second." He said, looking through the computer on his desk.

Rias let out a little snigger, "Uzumaki, really?"

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"You and the names that mean Maelstrom and Whirlpool?"

"Your point?" Naruto said, trying to defend himself.

"I just think it's cute, Fishcake. Now think twice about calling me Red." She said, getting a glint in her eye when she said it.

"You've been spending too much time with Grayfia."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is."

"That'll be ¥25429 please."

Naruto smiled and used his credit card to pay for it. Once he did they were given the VIP tickets and the lanyard.

"Thank you." Naruto said as they went in.

"How come you have so much money?" Rias asked.

"Well I still have access to the Zepar account." Naruto replied.

"Wouldn't that raise suspicion?"

"No, Sirzechs made it so that all the money that's made from the Zepar companies is moved to a separate account. I can use the account once I return to the Underworld."

"Oh ok."

They spent the next few hours looking around all the stalls, full of various anime props, DVDs, games and more.

Rias loved it, she spent time at nearly every stall and bought something, well Naruto did. He wanted Rias to have a good day, so he paid for everything. If it wasn't for the Storage seals he had, they wouldn't have been able to carry everything.

They got something to eat at a built-in cafe and Rias talked about what happened over the last 5 years, she told him how she met her **[Knight]** Kiba, her **[Rook]** Koneko and her **[Bishop]** Gasper. It made him laugh when he found out that Gasper was an extreme introvert and spent time in a box.

It did sadden him however to hear their stories and what they had been through before they met Rias, they deserved better. But Rias, being her, treat them like family and they sounded happy now.

After getting something to eat they continued to look around the place for a few more hours when Rias came across something that drew her attention.

"Oh wow." She said in awe.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking to where she was looking.

"It's Shinobi Final Fire. It's my favourite anime but the DVD costs so much. That one on it's own costs ¥101847." She said, focusing on a DVD.

Naruto saw the look on her face and knew she really wanted it so he grabbed the DVD and paid for it. "Here." He said, giving it to her.

Rias' jaw was open and just stared at the DVD, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if it makes you happy then it's fine." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

She once again enveloped him in a hug, "Thank you, this is the best."

"I'm glad you like it." He said, noticing the time, "Come on it's closing soon."

"One more thing." Rias said, not giving Naruto time to even reply before she dragged him over to a photo booth, "Let's get some pictures."

Naruto laughed and nodded, "Ok, sounds good to me."

The two went in and got five photos taken of them with various faces.

Once they got out Rias grabbed the freshly printed and admired them as she hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked to the side, where no one could see them and disappeared in Rias' magic circle.

o~0~o

They reappeared in the ORC. Once they were fully out they saw Akeno looking worried.

"Akeno, what's wrong?" Rias asked.

Akeno's head shot to Rias but her eyes darkened when she saw her with Naruto. She ignored the hate that was bubbling in her for now, she needed to talk to Rias, "Rias, it's bad. Issei hung out with that nun again."

"That **[Pawn]** of mine." Rias sighed.

"It's worse, the Fallen that killed him showed up and took the nun. He went after her. We need to help."

Rias rushed to the door with Akeno following suit, Naruto just stood in confusion before he heard Rias shouting as the two ran out of the building and took off into the air.

"This Raynare is becoming a pain."

Naruto's eyes widened and wasted no time calling his wings and following the redhead and her **[Queen]**.

He soared through the night air trying to keep up with Rias and Akeno, who were a few metres ahead of him. In any other situation he would have at least glance at the provocative and nearly see-through red and black laced thong Akeno was wearing under her school uniform but unfortunately this was one of the few exceptions.

He could hear the conversation the two were having.

"So, he went on his own?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I sent Kiba and Koneko after him to help. You should have seen the look in his eyes Rias, they were full of determination and resolve. I was just about to contact you when you arrived with him." Akeno answered, adding emphasis on 'him' and shooting a glare back at Naruto.

"Akeno, now's not the time." Rias reprimanded.

The glare sent a wave of guilt to overtake Naruto but he pushed it down for now. Something was not adding up and he had to get to the bottom of it before someone got seriously hurt. He rolled up his left sleeve farther to reveal a small seal just above his elbow. He tapped it, causing it to glow orange. Once done he rolled his sleeve back down.

"Come on, Etrus." He said to himself.

They continued for a minute before a magic circle appeared next to Naruto and Etrus came flying out of it. Naruto noticed the look on her face as confused and worry.

"Etrus, are you sure that all the peerage are ok?" He asked.

The confusion grew for Etrus, "Yes Master."

"Well, I've just found out Raynare is here." Naruto replied.

The confusion disappeared from the maid and was replaced with shock, "If Raynare's here then do you think she is?"

"More than likely, where did she say she was?"

"She said she was at the Grigori."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glared in front of him, "Rias!"

Hearing her name, said girl turned her head back and noticed Naruto and Etrus following them, "Naruto? What are you doing?"

"Let's just say I have an interest in the Fallen here. Where are they hiding?"

"The old church on the outskirts of town."

Naruto nodded, and the group continued on the course to the church. When they arrived, they could feel the auras of multiple Fallen Angels.

They landed in front of the run down church and looked around. Once they landed Naruto recognized the auras and it was his worst fear.

He noticed Rias and Akeno were about to go after the group auras and said, "Rias, stop."

Doing so, she turned and looked confused, "What? I don't have time for this my friends are in there. These Fallen have been warned and yet they still cause trouble, no more they must pay."

"Rias, I know these people. From what I can gather they are acting strange."

This caught the teen's attention, "Strange?"

Naruto sighed, "One of them is my **[Bishop]**." This shocked the two girls but Naruto continued before they could ask, "When Sabaku told me about knowing of my relationship with the two of you I made my peerage let me know where they are. My **[Bishop]** told me she was in the Grigori which is wrong. Focus on the group you will feel my Evil Piece."

The two did as he said and were shocked to find out he was right, one of the group had some Devil aura. Akeno however was more focused on the name Naruto had said and was about to ask until Rias put her hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at her **[King]**.

"Now's not the time Akeno, wait and he'll explain." Rias said.

Akeno nodded, "Ok."

The two looked back to the blond, "So what do you wanna do?" Rias asked.

"You go and help your peerage in the church, me and Etrus will go to the group and find out what's going on." Naruto said, getting a nod from the two.

The group split up with Rias and Akeno going into the church while Naruto and Etrus went around the back.

o~0~o

They followed the aura until they came to the side door of the church, the aura stopped so they had to be around here somewhere.

Getting annoyed by this whole ordeal Naruto shouted through his teeth, " **[Bishop]** , present yourself to your **[King]**!"

There was silence for a couple of seconds before a Light Spear came whistling through the air. Etrus reacted quickly and created a barrier in front of herself and her master. Naruto didn't flinch as he knew that Etrus wouldn't allow him to come to harm if she had anything to say about it.

Once the spear made contact with the barrier it was disintegrated. What catch Naruto's eye about the spear was it's colour, it was yellow. His face dropped when he noticed it as it meant his suspicions were true. He looked to where the spear had come from and saw a woman stood on one of the tree branches.

She was wearing a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. Her top was mostly opened giving Naruto a generous view of her huge cleavage. He also spotted a gold necklace around her neck. Her hair was long and navy blue. Her eyes were brown but her hair covered her right eye.

Once he saw the woman he give her a soft smile, which wasn't taken well by the woman who scowled at him, "What are you smiling at, Scum?" She spat out.

The smile disappeared from his face when he heard her but before he could say something Etrus beat him to the punch, "What did you just say?"

"I asked what that scum behind you was smiling at."

"That 'scum' is your **[King]**."

The response Etrus got wasn't what she expected as the woman just laughed and was accompanied by two more, one male and another female. Naruto looked to the area the laughs were coming from as saw Dohnaseek and a small girl.

She was wearing a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She was also wearing a large black bow on top of her blonde hair. Her eyes were blue and her hair was in the style of twintails.

He turned back to the bluenette and asked, "Kalawarner what is the meaning of this? You said you were at the Grigori also why are you and your group attacking people and Devils?"

The now named Kalawarner just stared at Naruto, "I don't need to answer to you."

"Can I kill him now?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, I agree with Mittelt. Let's kill them and be done with them." Dohnaseek added.

Kalawarner nodded, "Ok, let get them."

The three took off into the air and summoned two Light Spears each. However before any of them could throw their spears Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving only a dust cloud where he stood. It took them a second to adjust but after nothing hit them Mittelt laughed, "Not so tough." She said before throwing her spears towards Etrus followed by Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

It didn't matter however as Etrus created another barrier to protect herself, she wasn't worried about her **[King]** disappearing she could feel his aura in the foliage. It was miniscule but it was there, it seemed he was observing the three and he fellow piece was not acting like herself.

While not a happy-go-lucky woman who was always cheery, she was a bit moody and antagonistic to anyone but Naruto but this wasn't her. She didn't have time to continue that thought as the continuous assault spears were cracking her barrier, she was still a Devil after all, her barrier was less resistance to light.

Now she was getting concerned as her **[King]** hadn't made his move until a small magic circle appeared next to her ear. "Etrus." Naruto's voice came from out of nowhere.

"Yes Master?" Etrus replied.

"How long will your barrier last?"

She inspected her barrier for a second before replying, "About 20 seconds."

"Ok. Don't worry." He said, before the magic circle disappeared.

It was then Naruto took off towards Dohnaseek and before the Fallen knew what hit him Naruto had done a front flip and brought his leg done on his head, sending hit hurdling towards the floor. The two women were shocked and stopped their assault.

It didn't matter however as Naruto had appeared behind them and hit them in the neck, knocking them out.

While Naruto was knocking Kalawarner and Mittelt out, Etrus had deactivated her barrier and went over to Dohnaseek. Once she got there she accessed the strength part of her **[Queen]** piece to punch him in the face as he tried to stand, knocking him out.

Naruto landed next to the two with Kalawarner and Mittelt on each shoulder. Once on the ground he laid the gingerly laid the two on the grass.

"What is wrong with them?" Etrus asked.

Naruto didn't reply, instead he pulled out three pieces of paper out from his pocket before channelling some of his magic into it. The papers reacted by a seal appearing in the centre of each one. He took the seals and placed one on each of their foreheads.

He looked to his blue haired maid and saw the confusion on her face, "It's a seal that detects anything wrong with the person's magic." He explained, getting a nod from his **[Queen]**.

He turned back to the seals and looked for anything that changed. After half a minute the selas started to glow a faint red colour, which made him frown. "Someone's used a manipulation spell on them."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, I just need to disrupt the foreign magic long enough of their body to destroy it." He started with Dohnaseek and Mittelt by removing the paper and putting his hand were they once were just before he pushed his magic in he sighed, "This is gonna hurt." With that he pushed magic into their bodies and grunted in pain and he felt the burning sensation of the light that naturally possessed their bodies.

It took a minute before he let go of their head and collapsed back onto his butt "Etrus, can you heal me?" He asked, looking down to his hands.

Etrus quickly moved to him and looked at his hands and gasped, his hands were bright red with the new skin now hitting the air. She quickly put her hands over his own and concentrated magic into her hands. Naruto sighed as he felt the soothing feel of her magic, numbing the pain of his hands.

Once she was done he moved straight to Kalawarner and repeated the process he used on Dohnaseek and Mittelt but this time he didn't feel any pain as the Devil part of her attacked the magic not the light. It didn't take as long as the other two with him focusing all his energy on Kalawarner.

Once he was done he stood up and looked at the three but suddenly he was interrupted by the sounds of crashing coming from behind the door of the church. He quickly turned to Etrus and said, "I need to go and see what's happening in there. These three should be out for a while, could you keep an eye on them?"

Etrus nodded, "Of course."

He returned the gesture with a small smile, "Thank you." Was all he said before taking off towards the church.

o~0~o

Inside the church was like a war field as bodies of men and women in black cloaks littered the floor, swords of all different size, length and style also littered the floor. Pews and columns have been destroyed.

In the centre were the Gremory group, Issei had a young blonde girl in his arms. She looked to be asleep except for the fact that her chest was still, no rise or fall from breathing. Issei himself had tears running down his face. He had only know the girl for a few hours but she was the most innocent and caring person he had ever met. 'She didn't deserve this.' He thought as he glared at the woman responsible for all this, Raynare.

She was the woman who tricked him into going on a date with her under the disguise of Yuuma Amano. The date was going well, she seemed to be nice and having a good time but that all came to a crashing halt when they came to the fountain in the park and five words, "Will you die for me?", those words will haunt him as will the sight of her throwing a pink Light Spear into his gut.

She was imposing in her black, strap-like leather around and under her breasts, a thong piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

If it was any other situation at the time he would have tried to focus to get a glimpse of nipple or pussy but he was to focussed on the spear. And now she was pathetic, He was stood with Kiba and Koneko while Rias and Akeno stood over the Fallen Angel.

She was cowering up against the wall, looking between his two superiors with wide eyes full of fear. Rias had her Power of Destruction dancing around her hand while Akeno was doing the same with her lightning.

"Do you have any last words?" Rias asked.

Raynare looked around everywhere, looking for someway out and then she laid eyes on Issei, "Issei, please. You don't really don't want them to kill me do you? Remember our date, the fun we had. Please Issei." She begged.

Issei gritted his teeth more with every word that came out of her mouth, it got to the point where he couldn't take it, "President, can you just end this." He said, turning away.

Raynare's face dropped when she heard the pain and anger in Issei's voice, once he turned away her eyes trailed up to Rias'. She saw the redhead's hand move and she closed her eyes and waited for death's bitter sweet embrace.

She heard the Power of Destruction move and come closer but nothing came, no pain, nothing. She one one of her eyes to see the back of a blond she didn't know. She saw smoke rising from in front of him.

"Naruto!" Rias and Akeno screamed as he took the brunt of Rias' Power of Destruction. He was lucky Rias had seen him in the last second and drastically lowered the intensity of the Power of Destruction or he would have been seriously hurt. The two ran up to him and hugged him as he fell forward. "What were you thinking!?"

"Someone manipulating them, Raynare and her group." He said, trying to balance himself on his legs.

He turned around and limped towards the still shocked and petrified Raynare. Once she registered that he was coming towards her, she tried to mix with the wall to get away from him. "Get away!" She kept repeating.

Naruto just looked at her with a soft smile before putting a hand on her forehead and repeating the same process he used on the others.

'There's more in her than the others.' He thought. 'Wait a minute this feels like Sabaku. That piece of shit.'

It took him a minute to finish destroying the magic inside Raynare before he passed out from exhaustion.

The last thing he saw before the darkness were the faces of Rias and Akeno looking down at him in worry.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **o~0~o**

 **Author's Notes –** **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Introduced another of Naruto's peerage. This chapter is very similar to the original because I thought I had it ok the first time. As always please review so I know what you guys and girls think.**


End file.
